Varan
Varan Bio Varan is one of the Orochi Spawns, specifically the one who was born from the head that held mastery over the element of wind. He is often described as being the most fearful of the Orochi Spawns due to his unquenchable rage. Many kaijuologists believe that his rage originates from an inferiority complex due to it seemingly being stopped when lesser beings began worshipping him as a god. Varan would prove to be a wrathful god to those who worshipped him, going so far as to attack his people whenever they didn't provide him with a sacrifice a few times per year. History 11,000 Years Ago Varan is created after Orochi's death from the head that held mastery over wind. He begins searching for his brethren not long after his creation. 10,500 Years Ago When the Orochi Spawn have their huge showdown at the North China Plain, Varan fights his sister Vagnosaurus. He ends up killing her and acquiring her life force, gaining mastery over the element of venom. He is unable to acquire anymore of his brethren's life forces due to Mothra and Battra intervening in the conflict. Varan joins the army of Earth kaiju against Bagan after the cruel beast's creation and manages to survive the battle. Afterwards, he heads to the Mt. Fuji area and lives there. AD 91 Varan's attacks on various areas in the Hokkaido Prefectures gets the attention of the Kingdom of Yamato's emperor, who sends his son Yamato Takeru to stop the beast after he stops Baragon. Varan proves to be more unruly than Baragon and puts up quite a fight against Yamato Takeru and the three priests that accompanied him. The humans summon Amano Shiratori to aid them, but not even the Phoenix of Amano is able to do much. Varan nearly kills the noble bird deity, but Yamato Takeru distracts him with a mighty shout that prevents him from finishing it off. The tri-phibian swipes at the mortal man with his claws, fatally wounding him. Unfortunately, this is enough of a distraction to allow Amano Shiratori to temporarily daze Varan, allowing the priests to capture and trap his spirit inside the Orochi Amulet. Varan's spirit is then trapped inside a stone idol, but his rage remains unquenched. The stone idol is taken deep into the forests around the Kitami Mountains where it's contained in a shrine the priests build just to house it. 1392 Japanese settlers who create a village near the Kitami River come across the shrine containing Varan's spirit as they explore the area. They accidentally break the stone idol containing the kaiju's spirit, releasing it into the world. After regaining his body, Varan immediately lays waste to the village with intense anger and rage. The entire village's remaining population begs him to spare them, promising to pledge their lives to him if he does so. The sight of these lesser beings bowing before him subsides his rage. Accepting their pledges to him, Varan departs the area and begins living in the Kitami River. 1958 Varan is disturbed by a pair of entomologists that head into his area of the Kitami River and he kills them, which sparks another group of people to investigate their deaths. This new group ends up going into the same area the entomologists went to in search of a missing boy and his dog despite being told not to by the village elder, which disturbs Varan once again. Angered by the disobedience from his worshippers, Varan chases the humans back to the village and begins destroying it. When the Japanese Self-Defense Force is brought into the area, they release toxins into the river so Varan can be drawn out and killed before he becomes a problem for the rest of Japan. Varan erupts from the water and lays waste to the military forces, who are unable to harm the kaiju with their conventional weaponry. Light bombs are dropped in the hopes they'll distract him long enough for the military to pull back, which end up attracting Varan's attention. The tri-phibian monster climbs the side of Kitami Mountain, swallowing the light bombs along the way. Once he reaches the mountain's peak, he reveals his ability to glide and leaves the area. He's encountered out at sea, but all attacks against him are not successful. Varan proceeds to head for Tokyo and manages to get through all of the blockades set up to prevent him from entering the city. Nothing that's thrown at the beast is able to hinder his rampage until someone comes up with the bright idea of filling light bombs with a special gunpowder used to destroy dams with ease and dropping them around Varan. The plan is put into action, and Varan ends up consuming a few of them as he's led back to the ocean. The JSDF begin detonating the bombs inside Varan, causing the beast great pain. He rushes back into the ocean and disappears beneath the waves moments before the last bomb is detonated. Varan is declared dead after no sightings of him are reported after a while passes, but unknown to the JSDF, Varan actually survived and had simply returned to the Kitami area where he stayed in seclusion. 2004 The tri-phibian monster returns when he heeds Hirotoshi Isayama's plea for the Orochi Spawns to fight Ghost Godzilla. Varan emerges from the Kitami area and attacks Ghost Godzilla in Shinjuku. He's joined by Manda and Baragon, but Ghost Godzilla overwhelms all three of them. After Baragon and Manda are killed and their spirits enter the Orochi Amulet, which was being worn by reporter Yuri Tachibana at the time. The spirits residing in the amulet urge Yuri to take the amulet to Varan's unconscious body, which she does. She drops the amulet into his mouth and flees to safety as Varan is revived and granted additional powers. Abilities/Aspects * Able to extend fleshy membranes under his arms to glide and fly * Max flight speed is mach 1 * Extremely maneuverable in the air - more than Rodan, but not as much as Megaguirus * Armored hide repels most conventional weaponry * Spikes on claws and back use a horrifically strong venom to subdue opponents * Able to air-bend (ex: creating windstorms) Varan (Guardian) Bio This is Varan's powered-up form after gaining power bestowed to him by the other Orochi Spawns' spirits residing in the Orochi Amulet. He's pretty much the same personality-wise, but is far more powerful thanks to his new abilities. History 2004 After being revived and powered-up by the spirits of the Orochi Spawns residing in the Orochi Amulet, Varan launches a renewed attack on Ghost Godzilla. Their battle ends up being taken out of the city and to the sea, which allows Admiral Taizo Tachibana and his right-hand lieutenant to assist the Orochi Spawn with their Satsumas. Ghost Godzilla is initially overwhelmed by Varan, but the tide changes when Ghost Godzilla absorbs the tri-phibian monster's elemental energies are absorbed into the reborn Monster King's Atomic Ray and unleashes it back on Varan. Varan is vaporized by the supercharged energy beam. Abilities/Aspects * Able to extend the fleshy membranes under his arms to glide and fly at mach 3 * Armored hide repels most conventional weaponry * Able to curl up into a ball and use the spikes running down his back to turn his body into a makeshift buzzsaw * Is extremely maneuverable underwater and in the air and is able to burrow underground with remarkable speed * Can create powerful sonic booms and windstorms along the ground when flying at high speeds * Is capable of bending and manipulating fire, earth, water, electricity, and wind at will due to his body being powered by the other four Orochi Spawn * Able to release electricity in excess of 1 million bolts through his bite * Able to create an energy shield to absorb energy attacks and release them back on their source * Spikes on claws and back use a horrifically strong venom to subdue opponents Category:Kaiju Category:Orochi Spawn Category:Deity Category:Earth Defender